ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra or the Muffin?
The gang chased after Xaldin, with both Terra and the muffin at hand, who appears back at the castle. Xaldin: So, Kiva.. You came after all. You have me worried. I was afraid you given up for good. Kiva: No.. Reia: I can...stand, Qwark... - Qwark puts Reia back on the ground, but is still being hold by his arm. Ratchet: What do you really want, Xaldin!? Xaldin: Everything I desire, including Kingdom Hearts. Kiva: Forget it! Genis: Huh? 'Kingdom Hearts'? Raine: It's just a myth, Genis. - Xaldin takes off his hood and finally reveals his face. Xaldin: When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can finally be whole. - Xaldin floats to the ground and Genis, along with Raine, was shocked by Reia's angering insult to him. Reia: You...are a DISGRACE!!!! Kiva: You creep! Genis: I'm not sure how much longer Reia's gonna keep holding onto her power like this.. Trunks: It's alright. She needs one more push to give in. Genis: Into what? Raine: A power boost, I suppose. Reia: Get...out..! Xaldin: With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light... What shall I leave behind? Terra..or the muffin? Kiva: How about none of the above! - Kiva charged towards Xaldin and prepares to attack. Ratchet: Kiva, wait! - Suddenly, Terra wakes up and hits Xaldin, causing him to dropping the muffin into Terra's hands. Terra: Trunks, catch!! - Terra tossed the muffin and Trunks catches it, just in time to let Kiva strike a hit, but he dodged quickly. Finally letting her power out, Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan. The entire gang was shocked by her new appearance. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: Reia, did you.. Trunks: Become a Super Saiyan?? Kiva: Oh my gosh.. Reia: You..have caused many people to suffer their free will... This..all..ends..NOW!!! - Reia charged towards Xaldin and attacks him tirelessly. Kiva stopped Reia and tries to calm her down, by using the same advise her letter wrote. Kiva: Reia, stop! - Reia suddenly stopped, in front of Kiva. Kiva: You have to remember the letter. Reia: What..? Kiva: The same advise you write for me. Raine: Kiva, she doesn't understand. What did it say? Kiva: I still have it. - Kiva takes her letter from her pocket and reads it to Reia. At the same time, Kiva tried the friendly approach to calm Reia down. Kiva: It said - "If we're going to stop Organization XIII by reforming themselves, you and I must work together. With your powers and my new strength, we can put a stop to all of this. It's going to be a long journey looking for the Dragon Balls, but, as a team, I already know it'll be lots of fun hanging out with best friends like you and someone else I know." Reia: Best...friends..? Kiva: Yes, best friends. - The aura around Reia goes off as she begins to understand. Kiva also asked about the other friend Reia has mentioned. Kiva: So this other friend you mentioned.. Reia: I.. I met her, long before you and the captain did.. Kiva: What was her name? Reia: It was-- Xaldin: How dare you!?!? - Xaldin summoned his weapons and his power to attack Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: When this is over, you can tell us everything about your friend. But first, how about one final hoorah so we can kick this guy's butt? Reia: Agreed. Let's end this.. Kiva: Right! - The gang, except for Trunks and Goten, fight against Xaldin with everything they have. Kiva and Terra turn on their armors, Reia's aura got back on and the rest are fighting Xaldin. Facing this member of Organization XIII is a lot tougher than Kiva realized, but Reia finally lands a final blow on Xaldin as he puts his hand down for a few seconds. He tries to attack again, but he is already proved to be no match for Reia and her new power and disappeared into nothingness. Reia is catching a breath after the fight. Reia: It's over.. Terra: Kiva, my sweet, you made me proud. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - With Qwark carrying Reia again and Trunks has the muffin, the gang walked back to Timmy's house. During the walk, Kiva tries to find out about Reia's friend before they are interrupted by Xaldin. Kiva: Reia, about your friend? Reia: Oh..yeah.. - Reia tooks off the necklace off and hands it over to Kiva. Reia: She got me that while I was in the Valley of Peace. Kinda makes me wonder...what I'll give her next time.. - Kiva opens the locket and was shocked to find out that Sonja is the one she met long ago. Kiva: Sonja.. Reia: Ever since my...accident, Sonja and I are close. Genis: What accident? Reia: Let's...just say that... No, it's too early.. Kiva: Gosh... - The gang finally make it back to Timmy's house. Before they can hand the muffin back, a decision has to be made. Genis: You mean we will forget about Timmy's secret? Kiva: Aw, man.. I don't wanna forget. Raine: What if one of us spilled the secret out by mistake, hmm? Beside, this is for the best of everyone who knows it, even us. Reia: No..we won't. Knowing this...secret is a...special memory...deep within our...hearts.. Goten: Wow.. That fight really got you good, huh? Reia: You don't have to...tell me twice.. *laughs slightly* Kiva: Reia is right. Knowing Timmy's secret is a special memory. Ratchet: Timmy, we'll do what we can to keep this your secret our secret. Timmy: Are you sure, guys? Clank: Yeah, we are. - Timmy throws the muffin up, came back into his mouth and chewed on it. Timmy's only rule-free wish - Cosmo and Wanda become Timmy's Godparents again. That wish is granted, both Cosmo and Wanda returned and Timmy now knows what to wish next. Wanda: Would you like to do the honors? Timmy: You bet! I wish everything is back and everybody forgot that I have Fairy Godparents, except for Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers! - With their power, Earth is restored and the gap between Earth and Fairy World is also restored. Category:Scenes